


Please Remember, My Answer Is You

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Daddy Kink, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Angst, Model!Sehun, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, a lot of it deals with communication and understanding how jongin can give what sehun wants, and bc he wants to be better than his ex, ceo!jongin, jongin gives into sehun in many ways bc he loves him, mentions of various kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Jongin decides that he can no longer endure this mess. He runs his hands through his hair frustratedly then undoes the top two buttons of his shirt before striding over to the two models. He hooks his fingers around Chanyeol’s shoulder and abruptly pulls him off of Sehun He snatches the necklace from around Chanyeol’s neck, then replaces Chanyeol with himself, getting onto his knees in between Sehun’s thighs.Or, Sehun was booked for a photoshoot. Jongin, the CEO, has many problems with that. First, it’s an intimate shoot with Sehun’s ex. Second, Sehun is his secret boyfriend.
Relationships: (Past) Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 28
Kudos: 154
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 2





	Please Remember, My Answer Is You

**Author's Note:**

> For Project 94, Round 2 - Prompt #: R2127
> 
> huh, lol
> 
> Promoter, you’ve requested no PWP which, that wasn’t entirely my route anyways. To let it draw on even longer, what I do best is angst. So enjoy the reading journey of a bucketload of angst before the smut that heals all the jealousy and heartbreak!

Jongin glares at the way Sehun and Chanyeol exchange laughter over a shared tray of takeout food. He has nothing to be upset over, he did tell his assistant to get Sehun something to eat after the photoshoot. And Sehun is friendly, so he did ask of his co-worker to join him. 

There’s just something frustrating about Chanyeol. He can’t pinpoint what is the reason, or reasons. Ever since he started working here a few weeks back, he’s been nothing but nice to Jongin, but the smile he gives is way too charming — that it almost feels fake. It feels as if he’s mocking him somehow. 

_Does he think he’s more handsome than me?_ Jongin once asked himself as he observed how Chanyeol smirked into his own mirror with the seven bright light bulbs burning down onto his perfect complexion. Maybe he is very handsome, maybe more than Jongin.

It’s not a problem, but the moment Sehun thinks so, it’ll have to be. 

There’s nothing that goes on between them — Sehun and Chanyeol. It seems normal, they seem like they have a connection, platonically. That is not something that is bothering Jongin either. 

If it isn't, what is? Jongin has no clue. 

Chanyeol is good looking, and makes Sehun laugh. And Sehun drops everything for Chanyeol. All of it together can be a problem. But for the meantime, Jongin doesn’t know why Chanyeol bothers him for just breathing. He exists, and it pisses off Jongin.

Sehun must notice his presence because he waves at Jongin, signaling him to meet them at the table. Jongin takes slow, hesitant steps. Sehun pulls out a seat and Jongin sits down even if he had no intentions to share lunch with Sehun and Chanyeol.

The two are sharing the same spoon and that irks him. He shoves the feeling down his throat and gives Chanyeol a polite smile before taking Sehun’s chopsticks to eat a piece of broccoli.

“Mr. Kim! There is another photoshoot we have together,” Sehun says, though it sounds a bit rough and cautious. 

“Yeah, so? You guys always do photos together. Since you two have, we’ve been doing better as a department. We know,” Jongin replies easily. It’s not bitter either. It’s engaging and nobody suspects his actual pettiness. He mentally pats himself on the back for not making it so evident.

Chanyeol whistles and claps. “I feel flattered!” 

“You should be, you’re very professional under…” Sehun points at Chanyeol’s entire appearance, “…all that.”

“Oh, be quiet, I have a fan base!” Chanyeol snorts and stands up. “If you’ll excuse me, Jongdae requested that I review my photos as soon as possible. Thanks for lunch, Hunnie.”

The second Chanyeol leaves out of earshot, Jongin leans against his seat and groans, “Does this concern me? What now?”

“Um, like, this is different than the last couple of photos. It’s not like our last photo shoot with just our hands in Swarovski, or the Louis Vutton one with our backs together.” 

Jongin straightens up and leans forward, “Then?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Sehun, of course.”

“Then don’t come to next week’s photoshoot.” 

“Excuse me? You can’t tell me to do that. It’s my company, these are my associates. You’re just a model for the jewelry we sponsor with.”

Sehun rolls his eyes and slumps in his seat. “You’re acting like a dog barking at me. Stop it.”

“Sehun,” Jongin says quietly.

“I’m just your model.” Sehun flashes him a strained smile, nothing but teeth and force before standing up and leaving Jongin to sit with the empty take out tray.

Jongin grumpily shoves the trash down the garbage, fortunately they ate it all or else it would of been a waste.

He retreats back into his office where he looks at their department’s digital calendar to snoop Sehun and Chanyeol’s photoshoot concept. He finds out that they are apparently modeling for a loose silver necklace but there’s no follow up details considering this shoot isn’t for another week. Their associates could have photoshoots lined up for months, but there’s never details on the entire image until the week of. 

This doesn’t make him feel better about Chanyeol. 

It is even worse when Jongin is leaning against his car, waiting for Sehun’s arrival to go home together, and he’s walking out with Chanyeol with their arms linked. He passes by Jongin with a glare, muttering that he’s going to Chanyeol’s and won’t be home until later, later. 

“Fine, just text me,” Jongin says when Sehun shoves pass his shoulder.

“You can’t tell me to do that.” Sehun’s words boil Jongin’s system, to think that he stole the words out of Jongin’s mouth and used it against him.

When Jongin is home, he contacts his associate who has connections with their photographer. He wasn’t on site today considering he only works three days a week in the presence, but he’s checking emails every single minute of the day. Jongin knows because Baekhyun always replies immediately. He’s someone Jongin can always count on when it comes to managing their department.

_Hello Baekhyun,_

_Do you happen to have any information on the photoshoot for Gucci’s interlocking chain necklace between Chanyeol and Sehun on 11/30? I am requesting details on behalf of the models’ arrangement. Photo concept? Model purpose? Clothing arrangements?_

_Thanks B!_

_\- KAI_

Almost immediately, Baekhyun responds:

_ecuxuse you, just message me normally???? why didn’t u text me??? or is this Bc u aren’t telling Sehun smt. he’d tell u and he didn’t, did he? THATS too bad. u know, just delete your messages when u dONT want him to see smt. that’s all jongin. ask him._

Jongin gapes at the message he receives. He admits that he’s right. Of course his good friend and rank two associate knows him best. But he needs the details so he messages him again, begging Baekhyun to tell him what the two are having to do, only to receive a frown from Baekhyun. 

The best way to relieve himself from stress is to either take a nap, have a warm bath, or fuck Sehun. He can’t have the third option. He’s unsure whether he feels like napping or bathing. So, he tucks his laptop back into his the drawer of his work desk and slips out of the room, going towards the kitchen where he pulls out bags and bags of chips and throws them onto the couch. He’ll wait for Sehun while he binges on the animal channel. 

It feels like decades waiting for Sehun, when in actuality it’s only been a few hours. It’s still long and Jongin wishes he could tell Sehun to come home right away but they aren’t like that. They’ve been dating for a good year and sure they live together, but Jongin can’t seem to do even more domestic things yet, even if he deeply wishes to. He doesn’t want to ever scare Sehun away by missing him too much and begging for him to come back to him. He refuses to be clingy, always opting in seeming careless because at least it shows he gives Sehun freedom. That’s what Jongin thinks is best.

But now Sehun is skipping into their home with his clothing a bit fussy and his hair sticking up in strange places, and he smells weird. Jongin wonders if he gave Sehun too much freedom today.

“Hey,” Jongin says gently. He wants to run up to him and hold him, but he remembers that Sehun is upset or _something_.

“Listen here, buddy!”

Sehun pokes Jongin’s chest aggressively then shoves him harshly, leaving Jongin on the verge of falling back. He holds his composure and doesn’t slip back, instead attracting closer to Sehun where he takes in the smell of alcohol and Chanyeol’s cologne. He knows it well because Sehun’s dressing room always smells like it and he found a bottle with the same scent in Chanyeol’s before.

Their noses are inches apart and Sehun’s breath fans against his face as he breathes deeply. Neither of them pull apart, and frankly, Jongin doesn’t want to lean in. Not with Sehun like this. He has never not wanted to kiss Sehun until now.

“I’m listening,” Jongin says daringly after many seconds of Sehun not following up with his demand.

“I know you don’t like Chanyeol.”

Jongin snickers and crosses his arms as he says cluelessly, “Oh, where’d you get that from?”

“I know you, Jongin. I know you better than you know yourself. Want to know why?”

“Why?” Jongin pushes.

“Because I love you, buddy! I love _just_ you, so you don’t even have to be jealous.”

“Okay.”

“Even if Chanyeol was my ex!” 

Jongin tenses up and takes a step back from Sehun as if being further would clarify things. He doesn’t think he hears clearly. He stares at Sehun deeply and neither of them even blink, and suddenly everything clicks. 

“What?”

“Yeah, yeah, I bet you hate Chanyeol for that reason. We had really, really good chemistry. I wouldn’t be surprised if people still saw that, like you do.” 

Something makes Jongin feel off — a distance creating between the two of them somehow. He mutters dejectedly, “And you never cared to tell me?”

Sehun laughs, full of cheer and amusement as it echoes through their home with little to no furniture to absorb the sound. He steps closely, causing Jongin to take a step back. He catches his breath and responds, “No! He was just somebody _before_ . You’re mine _now_ — my whole future. It never felt necessary. Until today that is, where I basically confirmed you hate him. And well, he’s my coworker and new best friend — all over again, so you can’t hate him.”

“I never said I did!” 

“You’re sure about to in a few days.”

Jongin palms at his eyes as a mechanism to clear his mind. He groans out frustratedly, “Why won’t anybody tell me what’s going on!”

“I dunno," Sehun crosses his arms and rolls his eyes before adding, "but I want you to fuck me.”

“No," Jongin says sharply then clenches his jaw.

“What?” Sehun whines in a pathetic tone.

“I said no. Not like this. I don’t even want to kiss you goodnight, at all." It hurts Jongin to admit something like that out loud right at his face.

“I didn’t know I was unwelcomed in my own home, by the love of my life.” Sehun looks bored, as if he doesn’t even care. It bothers Jongin the slightest bit, but he also remembers that this is how Sehun is when he’s drunk— and even in many situations. Bratty and tempered. “This just means it’s time to go back to my last lover!”

The way Sehun drops his arms to his sides and stomps to turn around makes Jongin pull him so forcibly that he stumbles against Jongin’s chest. 

“Sehun, sit down. You will not go anywhere.”

Sehun shivers before he seductively whispers, “That’s hot. I only want to do more.”

“Trust me, you don’t.”

“You don’t know me!” 

Jongin shrugs off Sehun’s grip around his body, pulling away and not daring to look back at him. He says softly, “Sehun, I’m going into the bedroom. You can sort everything out.”

“I’m the one sleeping on the couch?!”

“I’ll take it then, just go to bed, Sehun.” 

_“Daddy, please.”_

Jongin gets a grip around Sehun’s collar and stares at him deeply. He speaks slowly just to emphasize it enough, “Sehun, stop it.”

Sehun only pouts and it makes Jongin more frustrated. He’s not upset at Sehun, he’s more disappointed. He’s especially torn over the moment. He loves to give Sehun everything, and anything if he’d ask, but Jongin just doesn’t want to be around Sehun right now. 

“I’ll ask one more time. You know how I get when I’m like this, when I’m drunk. I admit that! I am drunk and I am horny, just for you. Please, I know what I want. Do you want me?”

Jongin gives Sehun everything. “Fine. But I’m not doing anything. Go brush your teeth.”

“Yay! Wait, what’s that mean?”

“Go brush your teeth, Sehun. Brush your teeth, wash your face. Get undressed and ready for me on the bed.”

“Ooh! Yes daddy!”

Jongin pulls Sehun by the collar again. “And stop calling me that.”

“We know how hard you came last time when I let it slip. You still like it don’t you? My boss, who I’m under authority. My CEO, who I work for. But you still work hard to take good care of me so much. You're stern where it’s right but also a ball of mush for me. You’re all daddy material in all the right ways, and all mine. It works.”

Jongin scoffs, “So you want rewards and punishments? How about no sex tonight then, huh?”

“Wait, no! No, not my dad, nope.”

Jongin can’t help it, he wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist and giggles into his neck. “Sehun, that’s so gross.”

When Jongin tries to kiss him, Sehun tenses up in place and pouts. He then says, “Wait. You want me right now, don't you?”

“Yeah, I just gave you demands. Go do them.” Jongin lets go of Sehun and points towards their bedroom.

Sehun begins to bounce in place and shouts, “Oh, there’s my daddy!”

“Be quiet, Sehun! Or there will be consequences.”

Sehun moans exaggeratedly as he says, “You even do it without thinking. It’s natural. You’re made to be _my_ daddy.”

Jongin is not opposed to this. He doesn’t have an opinion on being in a position like this with Sehun. If Sehun likes it, they’ll try again when he’s sober. For now, he doesn’t exactly want his drunken boyfriend calling him _daddy_ — it feels inappropriate as if Jongin is taking advantage of him, even if it was Sehun whining for it. 

“Ugh, I hope you remember all of this tomorrow. I can and will use it for your own humiliation.”

“Oh, humiliation kink, too? You know, Chanyeol liked that. Liked to see me red and shaking. One time, he plugged me. It was a vibrator.”

The same feelings that Jongin felt earlier today, and just minutes ago all come back into his system. There’s this nagging feeling wanting to pool out, it’s an angry red and keeps on boiling and boiling hotter. He calls sharply, hoping that he’d stop, “Sehun.”

“And we were in public. It was bad enough that I was squeezing my legs tight and covering my face but he just had to press it on high when I was picking an apple. It fell everywhere! They all rolled thanks to him! He fucked me so good after for being so obedient and picking them all up.”

Jongin tries to shut out the imagination, tries not to think of Sehun on his knees picking up rolling apples as Chanyeol hovers over him with stern and impression, fiddling with something in his pocket. He tries to keep composed because it’s not Sehun’s fault for sharing everything while he’s like this. He simply asks, “Was he your daddy too?”

“Where do you think the kink came from?”

Jongin doesn’t want the answer to this either but he can’t help it. He asks, “How long were you two even together?”

“Questions, questions. Boring! Let’s fuck.”

“Sehun!”

“Jongin,” Sehun mocks and flails his hands in the air.

It causes Jongin to palm at his face and shove Sehun before walking towards his office. He groans out, “That’s it. I really don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Why not?”

“Why not?” Jongin repeats aggressively as he turns around. “It feels like you’re ridiculing me. And even pushing me to do something I don’t want. You’re manipulating me into this.”

“You said you wanted me. I wouldn’t do things you don’t want. But you want me.”

Jongin looks pass the hurt look on Sehun's face. He forces himself to feel nothing while he responds coldly, “I did. I always do. But not when you act like this.”

“Jongin, please.”

“Since Chanyeol got hired you’ve done nothing but cling to his side. Putting him before me. Spending time with him instead. Not even talking to me properly and only addressing work — Chanyeol this and that. So what if I don’t like him?”

“Jongin—“

“I had no reason to dislike him back before I knew this. I just didn’t like sharing you. Now, I’m finding out your relationship, or what you liked with him, it makes me…” Jongin reduces his aggression to a minimum, its pointless to argue with Sehun in the state he is in.

“Jongin.”

“You’re asking me to trust you, I do. Really do. But now all these months feel wasted. With Chanyeol and you becoming close again, I’m not worried that anything will happen. It’s just that you’re being unfair! You had a past like that — sure seems like it was important — and you never told me. You never trusted me, then. And now… it makes me wonder if you ever even liked me at all or you only went out with me because I fulfilled your CEO daddy kink, whatever you call it.” 

Sehun whines, “That’s not true.”

Jongin rummages through the coat closet and pulls out a hoodie. While he puts it on, he adds, “Look, I’m not going to just— you’re unstable right now, drunk and whatever. I’ll be the one to get out. You just rest.”

When Sehun comes close, Jongin pulls away. Sehun visibly shudders then asks, “Where will you go? Stay, Jongin. Just sleep in the bedroom, I’ll take the couch! Don’t go. Please don’t go.”

“I can’t be in the same space as you right now. You’re everything to me but right now I don’t recognize you.”

“Jongin!”

While Jongin leaves the house and takes a drive to Baekhyun's house, he sits in the silence and wonders, did Sehun look for another Chanyeol in Jongin and found him? The thought irks him. He keeps thinking, is that the only reason he stays?

Baekhyun opens the door groggily. And alright, Jongin could have mentioned that he would be arriving but his head was too muddled with the thoughts of Sehun. 

"What you do want, you dick?"

Jongin tenses and slowly feels a knot creeping up to his throat. His expression on his face must be enough for Baekhyun to understand because he shakes his head then hauls Jongin into his home, shutting the door behind them quietly.

"What's wrong?" Baekhyun asks as he drapes a blanket over Jongin's shoulders.

"It's Sehun. I went wrong somewhere I know it."

Baekhyun releases a laugh, all boisterous and arrogant. When Jongin doesn't seem to laugh, Baekhyun stops by clearing his throat. He straightens himself in his seat and asks, "What happened?"

"What do you know about Chanyeol?"

"He's a valuable model, very relevant in the media as of now. It's why our team demanded to work with him for nearly half a year. And now our most valuable players are good friends."

Jongin frowns, digging his palms into his eyes as he rubs them. "Did you know they were dating?"

Baekhyun gasps. "If I knew, I wouldn't have confirmed the details of the next photoshoot."

"Why doesn't anybody want to fucking tell me about this shoot?" Jongin shouts as he fists the cushion of the couch, obviously furious as the return of events. 

"Jongin, I didn't know. I'm sorry. It's not as bad as you think, but from orders by Sehun I must keep it confidential to protect the model."

"But I am your boss."

Baekhyun purses his lips into a pout when he responds, "You're not my _actual_ boss."

Jongin whines. "Fine, fine. I am spending the night, is that okay?"

Baekhyun takes Jongin's hand in his, leading him into the bedroom where he fluffs Jongin's pillows and gets him some extra blankets. He waits for Jongin to get in cozily before tucking him in then turning the light off.

"It'll be fine, you know."

Jongin glups. "Yeah."

  
  


Jongin's phone is blaring on the surface of the nightstand, stirring him from his sleep abruptly. He slams his hand against the nightstand to fish for his phone with his eyes closed. He doesn't want to alarm Baekhyun, but when he turns over, he finds that a blond head of hair is no longer on the pillow it was at the previous night. He decides to answer while in bed.

“Jongin? Jongin where are you?” 

“I’m at Baekhyun’s.”

“Why? Why did you go there last night?”

“Who’s asking?” He doesn't mean to sound harsh, but he wants to assert himself properly. Though when Jongin catches the sound of sniffles, his heart caves in. Sweet and soft, laced with concern, Jongin asks, "Are you okay?"

Sehun lets out a full on sob. It takes a few seconds for Sehun's breathing to even out before he manages to respond, “Jongin, come back. I had a really bad dream about you. I want you here so I can forget about them. It was such a huge fight, I want to talk about it. Please come home.”

“It wasn’t a dream.”

“You’re… are you mad at me?”

“Not mad.” _Disappointed_.

“Please come home as soon as possible.”

Jongin hangs up without another word. He finds himself rushing out of Baekhyun's bedroom, just to make sure he'll catch him in case he has intentions to leave.

"Baek?"

Jongin finds him sitting on a kitchen barstool with a mug in his hand, a tablet in the other.

"What, you dumbass?"

Jongin frowns. "Did I make the right decision to leave him last night?"

"Unfortunately for me, you did, buddy. I think it was an appropriate call."

"Okay, well thanks for your hospitality and _so-called_ advice. I have to get going. He's on a waterworks show."

"Poor, Hunie."

Jongin shoves his shoulder. "What about me?"

"Oh, well you lack communication skills."

"Whatever, whatever. Goodbye. I'll see you when I see you, I guess!"

When Jongin enters his home, he spots Sehun curled onto the ground, arms around his knees that press against his chest. When Jongin closes the door quietly, Sehun looks and gets off the ground frantically. He practically runs to Jongin, but before he could make any physical contact with him, Jongin raises his palm in the air, halting Sehun from making another step.

"Jongin," Sehun drawls out.

"Yes?"

Sehun fiddles with the sleeves of his sweater while looking down. "Did you sleep with him?"

"That's what you're worried about?"

"Jongin, it was just a question."

"Fuck. No, alright? You know I wouldn't, and with Baekhyun, why? That's how you see me? You think I'd just— this is _pathetic_."

Jongin passes Sehun with a sharp shove of their shoulders. He freshens up and doesn't look at Sehun through the mirror when they brush their teeth together. He makes Sehun a cup of coffee and leaves it on the table, then leaves entirely, going about his day without a proper goodbye.

  
  


Everything has been tense all week. They’ve only fought like this once in the past, where everything seems shy and distant beyond the point of neither of them bothering to look in the same direction of each other. It’s not easy for Jongin, but he tolerates it for it to mean something. It’s not okay for Sehun to keep things from him. They’ll be fine eventually because Jongin won’t lose him for something like this, but he’s waiting for Sehun to do something first. He thinks the worst, like Sehun deciding to leave first. Though, he won’t stop him if he decides to. If he’s going back to Chanyeol, he won’t stop him. And that thought is something that hurts.

Jongin disregarded every comment Sehun’s demand to avoid this very photoshoot. Jongin doesn’t know why he’s torturing himself like this, but he’s standing at the corner of the workspace by the multiple clothing racks, just watching. 

Chanyeol is slotted in between Sehun’s legs with their hips pressed close, the only piece of article clinging onto their bodies are their jeans. He watches the way Chanyeol holds him close with their faces inches apart. He notes the way Sehun’s back arches with Chanyeol’s touch, his arms around his hips as he pulls him close.

It’s all there. It’s sexy and visually remarkable. Their bodies are close, the jewelry hangs of Chanyeol’s neck and presses against Sehun’s chest. There’s just something missing. It feels like it’s the look in Sehun’s eyes. There’s a lack of intimacy that even Jongdae is struggling to make them have. He moans happily about the touchiness but cries frustratedly with the way Sehun won’t look at Chanyeol in the eyes.

“I don’t know, Jongdae,” Sehun sighs quietly into Chanyeol’s neck. 

Jongdae releases his camera and musters up, “You’re supposed to be allured. Feel overwhelmed. Surprised. Shocked! It’s got to be a moment. You’re into this! You’re in the moment, Sehun. Everything you want is right in front of you. You’re giving him everything he wants, too.”

“But it’s not,” Sehun snaps aggressively.

Chanyeol frowns and mumbles, “I’m sorry?”

Jongin decides that he can no longer endure this mess. He runs his hands through his hair frustratedly and undoes the top two buttons of his shirt before striding over to the two models. He hooks his fingers around Chanyeol’s shoulder and pulls him off of Sehun abruptly. He snatches the necklace from around Chanyeol’s neck, then replaces Chanyeol with himself, getting onto his knees in between Sehun’s thighs and leans down.

“Look at daddy,” Jongin mutters with a finger beneath Sehun’s chin to hold his gaze in place. He flickers his eyes in the direction of Chanyeol who stands stunned with furrowed eyebrows before staring deeply into Sehun’s eyes. “Look at me with alarm. Look at me as if I’ve walked into you sleeping with another. Look at me like you’re walking on eggshells. You don’t want to hurt me but you’re hurt. Look at me like that.” 

Sehun contorts his upset expression to something startling and intense. Jongin doesn’t believe he’s taking Jongin’s orders because it all looks too real. Jongin knew he’d be lost and confused and obedient, he knew his words would get to Sehun. Because now, Sehun’s eyes are gentle and wide with his lips part ajar.

“Did you get that, Jongdae?” 

“Yes, sir! It’s so intimate. It’s really good. The suit concept is way better than chest to chest! We love it! Mind if we take some more? But a little closer, sir?”

Jongin grins in Jongdae’s direction before replying, “No problem, let’s try.”

Sehun mutters under breath, “What are you doing?”

“Getting things done right. Jongdae was about to have a mental breakdown. I’m only helping.”

“Oh.”

Jongin presses himself against Sehun closer, making him whine. He adjusts their necklaces to where Jongdae is capable of capturing its design, before leaning down even closer with their noses pressing. He closes his eyes and thinks of his favorite moment with Sehun that allows him to smile naturally while he hears the sounds of camera shutters. He thinks of his worst moment — literally days ago — and Jongdae praises him for the look of pain and confusion, while even exclaiming, “yeah the conflict of busting a nut while you snuck away with your lover at a formal event that’s it.” Jongin laughs only a little. 

“Ahem, what about me? This is my shoot,” Jongin hears from behind him.

The clicks keep going as Jongdae responds, “Adjustments of models happens all the time, Chanyeol. Sincerely apologize but my camera is loving our boss right now. Quite frankly, if Kai wants to change this up, he can let it happen.”

“But—“

Jongin pulls away, making both Sehun and Jongdae frown. He mentions, “Why, I don’t meant to take his spotlight. I was simply setting a good example. He’s back on duty, Jongdae. Thank you!”

Jongdae helps him off the ottoman and shakes his hands. “I really respect these photos, Kai. It would be an honor to approve these and get them edited and publish them.”

“Chanyeol is capable of a lot. Let him do this. I’m sure he’s gained a few pointers since moments ago,” Jongin says with enthusiasm, but it’s mostly a front. He waves to the two original models and Jongdae before commenting, “I’ll be in my office, thanks team.” 

There’s an echo of goodbyes and compliments.

Jongin slips away from the work scene and studies all directions before sneaking into Sehun’s dressing room. He takes light, quiet steps until he meets the couch and sits with wide legs and arms sprawled out on the couch, just waiting for Sehun’s arrival. If there’s something Sehun wanted, he wants to give it to him now because Sehun was so damn needy and impatient the other day. Right now feels best. 

It’s moments of Jongin observing Sehun’s space and checking through messages before he hears the sound of the door clicking.

Sehun presses his back against the door and sighs heavily, unaware of Jongin’s presence. As for Jongin, he leans forward and props his elbows on his lap, folding his hands together while giving Sehun a suggestive grin. He doesn’t notice Jongin until he flutters his eyes open, and there does he breathily gasp Jongin’s name.

“Louder,” Jongin mutters and spreads his legs further, wiping his palms on his lap. “Come here.”

Sehun makes shy steps towards him before he stops right in front of Jongin’s knees.

“Sit.”

Sehun begins to maneuver around Jongin’s legs until Jongin pulls Sehun’s wrist, getting him to fall onto Jongin’s lap. 

“Oh.”

“You thought I meant next to me?” Jongin chuckles. 

Sehun nods.

“Will you ever apologize or are you waiting for me to break up with you?”

“Jongin, don’t. Please.”

“Well?”

Sehun shifts on Jongin's lap then lays a hand gently, almost cautiously, on Jongin's shoulder. Jongin melts into the touch, having not been anywhere near Sehun besides the bed. But even then, they used separate blankets and created a wall of pillows.

“I’m sorry for getting things out of hand and telling you like that— _wait_ don’t make that face. I’m getting to it. That’s just the first part. I’m sorry for letting you know in such an awful way. It wasn’t fair to you. I’m sorry for hiding my biggest desire. And I’m sorry for getting close with one of my coworkers, who was once someone really important, especially not telling you who he is.” Sehun laces their fingers together and mutters more to himself than Jongin, “But you know, you never worry. I feel like you never care anyways. It felt nice to feel like Chanyeol wanted me — as friends. He seemed to care more about me than you sometimes.” 

“You don’t mean that. You know I care.”

“You don’t show it. I wasn’t looking for anything with Chanyeol. But once I noticed the attention he gave me, and what you lacked, it felt good. I admit I used him for your attention but you never do anything." 

“I never wanted to be the person to stop you from doing things. You didn’t have to apologize for getting close someone just because I don’t like them. I don’t want to be that person who choses things like that for you," Jongin says, wanting to reach Sehun's sympathy.

“Okay I understand.” Sehun grabs Jongin's face and gives him a big, fat slobbery kiss. Jongin laughs into it while he feels his face being smushed in between Sehun's palms. I like a little possessiveness, you know? Like earlier. That was very nice of you.” 

Jongin confesses, “It’s hard for me to understand these things knowing—“

“It has nothing to do with Chanyeol. These are things I like from you, Jongin. I love you, and just you. I like how we are and I like how you treat me. There are things that I wish you did more just because I like when you do them. And it’s not just Chanyeol, maybe I like it generally. But I want you only, and I only want you giving me these things.” 

Jongin takes what he gives. And he'll give Sehun what he can take. His lips find themselves attached to Sehun's neck, allowing him to emit little whimpers with the contact. He digs his fingers firmly into the side of Sehun's hips. 

“I want to—“

Sehun cuts Jongin short with a whiny, “Please.”

“You don’t even know what I wanted to say.”

“But I might, and I want you to know I want it to.”

“Okay, you win.” Jongin leans back against the seat and props his arms behind his head. “But what if I want it here?”

“That’s what I was hoping for. You won’t stop and drive us all the way home, would you? Not like this.” Sehun grinds down on Jongin's lap and fixates his gaze between their legs. “Not with me like this.”

“Okay, okay.” Jongin says.

“Please, Jongin.”

It’s simple with Sehun wearing nothing but a robe over his tight denim jeans, giving Jongin easy access to latch his mouth onto one of Sehun’s perky nipples. He wraps his arms around Sehun’s body as he sucks and swirls, lathering up the bud with his saliva before switching off to the other and doing the same.

Before Sehun could emit any more gasps, Jongin pulls away, guiding Sehun off his lap and slips off Sehun’s silk robe. His hands trail from Sehun’s shoulder to chest, thumbing down hard at the saliva coated nipples. He slides his fingers against every prominent ab muscle on Sehun before stopping at the waist band where he instructs Sehun to get up. He swallows when he sees the expanse of Sehun's body while he tugs his jeans down in one go. It makes Sehun whine and shy away but Jongin doesn’t let him get too far. He holds his hands instead and kisses them. 

“You’re so pretty, Sehun. No need to get embarrassed or shy.”

“Jongin, please,” Sehun whimpers needily.

Sehun reaches for his own cock but Jongin refuses, swatting his hand away and forcing it down to his side. His other hand kneads Sehun’s flesh, cupping his ass cheek and digging his nails firmly into them. 

“Say it.”

“Say what?”

Jongin pulls Sehun’s arm, tightening his fingers around Sehun’s wrist. “Say it.”

“It?”

Jongin lets out a breathy chuckle while he begins to stand up. He raises Sehun’s hand and presses delicate kisses to his fingers. “You can’t tell me you don't know.”

“But I don’t, seriously. And I just apologized. What’s next? You don’t… want me to beg.”

“I never said that.”

“But the other night. It was a mess. I’m trying not to step any boundaries just to be safe, Jongin.”

Jongin’s heart pinches at the confession. He cups Sehun’s face to peck his lips briefly before pushing him into the couch and turning him so that his face presses the backrest of the couch and his ass his all in full view for Jongin. He retrieves a bottle of lube from one of the cabinets, allowing himself to chuckle at how obvious Sehun is, leaving it right in front of the other cosmetic items.

“Want you to beg, I want to hear it,” Jongin mutters while lathering up his fingers. He refuses to take action until he hears Sehun’s whining for his cock.

Jongin catches a breathy sigh before he hears, “Please, want you. I need you inside me, please.”

“Please, what?”

“I don’t know, Jongin!” Sehun shouts frustratedly.

Jongin fists Sehun’s hair and pulls him to look over his shoulder, directly at Jongin. He gives his ass a spank to which Sehun tries to pull away while wincing. Jongin only slaps him again for acting wrongly. 

“What am I to you? What do you desire, baby? Think about it deeply if you want this cock deep inside of you.”

And then Sehun gasps. “Daddy, daddy, please. Need your cock. Please, take me. I’m all yours, daddy.”

It fuels Jongin more than he has anticipated. Every single emphasis on the name sends a bolt of arousal straight to his cock. He’s flushed scarlet on his cheeks and suddenly the room is way too hot. He discards his suit coat quickly and pulls aggressively at the top buttons on his collar. Though, he decides to leave his pants on, wanting the fabric to chafe Sehun’s _on-the-verge_ ruined flesh.

“Daddy will give it to you baby,” he says after finding slight guilt from leaving a whole minute of silence between them. 

Jongin wants to assure Sehun he’s said all the right things, so he caresses his rosy ass, earning a soft hum from Sehun. He still doesn’t entirely believe in punishments during sex, so there is still a bit of guilt for spanking him without giving him a reason why. He’d usually call him needy and slap his ass, that’s fine, but right now it’s different, in a good way. He doesn’t feel too bad. Something he is very keen on is the motto of work hard for what you want. Sehun begged and now he should receive. He slips a digit into Sehun without much resistance, then adds a second knowing how simple it was. His body arches and he grinds back, wanting to align with Jongin’s fingers. 

“You’re so needy, so impatient. It wouldn't happen like this if you just didn’t press on my nerves the other night, would it?”

“No,” Sehun responds easily. “I’m sorry, daddy.”

“It’s fine, baby. I accept all your apologies.” Jongin scissors just fingers before adding another, already pressing against the spot that makes Sehun writhe and cry. “Besides, you’ve got what you wanted? Haven’t you?” He spanks him again and buries his fingernails deep into his skin so that the result comes out with five crescent marks. “I’ve come to accept your kink. It’s what you’ve always wanted but never asked for.” 

“Yes, daddy.”

Jongin removes his fingers and aligns his cock with Sehun's hole, dribbling lube onto them. He knows his pants will look awfully dirty by the end of this but he can’t seem to care. He almost wants his associates to know he’s done a number on someone in the building. 

“Even if you had to be a little slut about it. Who tells their boyfriend about their past escapades like that? You wanted me to ruin you that night. Wanted me to go mad and fuck you until you don’t know how to walk. I know you, Sehun.”

“I never meant to hurt you like that, I swear.”

“But you did.” Jongin thrusts in at once but stills his hips. “And now I’m going to hurt you. Emotionally. I’m going to humiliate you in front of all your coworkers, especially Chanyeol. You’re going to walk out of here dripping with come from your hole and mouth. I’m going to humiliate you for what you put me through the last week.”

“Daddy, please,” Sehun whines and starts to move, swallowing up Jongin’s cock until has to hold him in place. 

“You love it too much. So needy. So vulnerable. That’s it. I should lock you up in here and wait until the janitor has to clean you up. Think about all the wrongs you’ve caused between us all by yourself in the dark.” Jongin feels guilt for implying that he wouldn’t give Sehun aftercare and it hurts. So he stops talking. Being this whole daddy persona is difficult but he’ll get used to it in no time. He actually really likes it. 

Jongin begins moving at a moderate pace, understanding the necessary patience needed because he didn’t finger Sehun for too long. He admires the way Sehun’s plump ass presses up against his hips and how his tightness engulfs his hard cock. Eagerly, he gives it a passionate spank. Sehun snaps forward, mouth getting caught against the couch as he moans in it.

“You love that don’t you, baby?” Jongin spanks him again and Sehun responds similarly. 

“Please, Jongin. Move, fuck me. Faster, please.”

Jongin slows his hips dangerously slow. He pulls out and catches his tip at the rim and lingers while he teases, “What was that?”

“ _Daddy_ , fuck me faster, please. You can move.”

Jongin gives it all to him, accelerating his hips immediately. He digs his fingers into Sehun’s hips as he drills into his tight heat with passion and vigor. Sehun wails and scratches at the leather couch and it’s a sound that urges Jongin to fuck harder, fuck deeper. He kneads Sehun’s ass then scratches down his back, watching faint red lines appear on his light flesh.

Sehun slurs a collection of _Jongin_ , _daddy_ , and _please please please_. 

“Gonna come for me?” Jongin asks with a sultry, low voice. 

“Yes, daddy.”

Jongin wraps his arms around Sehun’s body and adjusts his hips before bottoming out. He pulls half way out and shoves his cock in, earning a scream from Sehun. Jongin grins to himself, knowing that he succeeds at finding Sehun’s spot so easily. He gives Sehun all he’s got, drilling into him as their bodies rub with the thin layer of sweat in between him.

Sehun cranes his neck even more towards Jongin and captures his lips. Their kiss is sloppy, but sexy, as Jongin swallows up Sehun’s pleasant whimpers and moans. He continues fucking into him as Sehun nibbles on his lower lip and flicks his tongue in Jongin’s mouth. He is tight and warm around Jongin, clenching in a way that drives him closer to the edge.

“Gonna come, daddy, please,” Sehun sobs as he grabs Jongin’s hand and gets him to wrap it around his cock. 

Jongin pumps Sehun’s cock in sync with his thrusts. The movement of his hips don't last long when Sehun ends up rutting back against Jongin and thrusting into his fist instead. He ends up coming all over Jongin’s hand and his stomach. Jongin kisses the back of his neck while he continues his thrusts that become sloppier. He spills inside Sehun, coming off his high with the way that Sehun mewls from having his hole hot and stuffed. 

“Daddy, Jongin, fuck. Daddy, thank you,” Sehun pants breathlessly as he loosens from Jongin’s grip and falls into his hands and knees. He buries his face into the couch cushion as he heavily pants. 

While Jongin loves the sight, Sehun bent over as a panting, disheveled mess, he can't leave him like that. He finds a face towel and damps it with water from a complementary bottle. He cleans himself off and straightens his pants then meets back with Sehun, who is still a wreck.

"It's cold, don't hiss alright," Jongin warns before cleaning in between Sehun's thighs. He does hiss and writhe, but it does let Jongin clean his stomach as well. "How was it?"

"Mhmp," Sehun mumbles into the couch cushion.

Jongin has to carefully lay Sehun on his side and cup Sehun's cheek. When he meets Sehun's eyes, his chests warmths. Sehun is glowing so radiating and beautifully. Jongin really did _something_. He's so thrilled to know he did something right for once. He's always breathtaking, but right now it is different in a way that Jongin can't explain. There is more details on their new dynamic beyond Jongin's knowledge, and now he just wants to grasp more to keep Sehun this happy and relieved.

"Sehun, I love you."

"Me, too," Sehun grumbles tirely.

"Hey…" Jongin responds playfully offended. He runs his hands through Sehun's hair, genuinely not minding whether he'd say it entirely or not. His concerns lie in a different place. He kneels down even lower so that they are more face to face as he asks, “Did my words hurt?”

Sehun shakes his head. “Startled. But didn’t offended or pain me.”

“Good. I feel like I took it too far."

“No, it’s okay. I liked it. You put me in my place. I’m supposed to feel this way.”

Jongin lets out a laugh. “You could teach me a thing or two. I could try to learn on my own. Because you really like it, don’t you?”

“Yeah, not just the pet names but everything that comes with it.”

“Okay, baby. Freshen up, daddy will get you the day off.” Sehun’s cheeks redden, making Jongin add, “Because of the d-word or a free day?”

“The first?”

Jongin pecks Sehun's scarlet cheek and adjusts sleeves. He lays a new set of clothes for Sehun on his makeup chair, along with his own suit jacket.

"I'll have a car in the back waiting for you. Be ready in ten. Try not to make things so obvious, or do… I don't care. I'll see you there, baby." Jongin flashes Sehun a cunning smirk before exiting out of his dressing room.

Jongin fleets to his office to send his assistant Sehun's withdrawl for the day. He sends Baekhyun a brief _fuck you lmao but thanks dude_ , and then lastly reminds Jongdae that he expects the final results sent to his editor to be Sehun and Chanyeol, none of which should even include Jongin inside them.

When he's on his way out, his trail to Sehun who is barely leaving as well. He takes big strides, to get to Sehun sooner but is abruptly stopped by Jongdae who makes him loose Sehun's presence.

“What was that about and what happened to Sehun?”

Jongin crosses his arms. “What do you mean?”

“He’s limping. Did he injure himself somehow?”

“No, not at all," Jongin says casually with a wide grin. "Not. At. All."

It'll take a minute for Jongdae. He looks down at his wrist watch and counts the passing ticks.

Jongdae's expression from friendly and calm turns to surprise. “Wait, you’re— you two are… why am I the last to find out?! This way?”

“Only Baekhyun knew, don’t worry. But now if everyone in the whole entire business knows, oh well, Sehun’s fault.”

Jongdae whistles. “Is it because of Chanyeol? I thought they were dating, actually.”

“Maybe they are. Maybe Sehun and I are just something on the side.” 

“Wait! What? What’s the real story?" Jongdae asks panicky while clinging onto Jongin's arm, shaking it desperately. 

“Like I said, the entire business could know what they want, I don’t care. As long as I know what I want, as long as I get what I want, and keep it. That’s all that matters to me.” Jongin shakes him off and starts to walk away with pride, mind spinning at the way he confesses everything and yet nothing.

“Yes, sir!”

Upon the sound of that, Jongin turns around and responds with a smirk, “That’s got a nice ring.”

“Okay, sir. See ya!"

Sehun might like it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you still find it a bit pwp-yyyy im very sorry ):
> 
> thanks for reading let me know if you liked it in the comments below or tell me which of sehun or jongins 2020 outfit was the best ????!!! so much happened the month of January for them!!! (im writing this a/n on january23 so whenever this is posted uhmmmm who knows,, will they have a handful of even more modeling gigs?????


End file.
